Challenged Love
by kzlovers
Summary: This story is about how Kai came to love Rick and, well, everyone knows why Rick doesn't like Kai. They start to get along and learn how to be friends. The two of them also learn how to love each other.
1. Chapter 1

Harvest Moon- Challenged Love

Yaoi (boyxboy)

Pairing-Rick/Kai from MFOMT

This story is about how Kai came to love Rick and, well, everyone knows why Rick doesn't like Kai. They start to get along and learn how to be friends. The two of them also learn how to love each other.

Ch. 1- Kai Arrives

He always dragged on this day. Rick hated the last day of spring. It was always a hard summer for him. Why? ... Because Kai came down. Not only did he try to keep his sister away from Kai, the tanned boy tried to push every one of Rick's buttons. Whenever Rick was there, Kai flirted with Popuri. Rick could tell that he didn't really like her more than a friend because of the smirks the tanned boy gave him. Also, he spied on them once and he didn't flirt with her at all. Rick was bit confused about that, but mainly didn't care because Kai was still a thorn in his side.

Anyway, Rick walked into the Supermarket. The store got corn seed a day early so it was on clearance. That's why he was there, but Rick noticed one thing he liked and one that he didn't.

Karen was behind the cash register. She was one of the prettiest girls around. They had been friends since they were little kids. They had never wanted to date though.

The thing he saw that he didn't like was that Kai was here. He was talking to Karen but that wasn't the problem. Kai was here a day early!

Rick was so flustered that you could see a vain popping out of his forehead and steam coming out of his ears. Before he could run out in anger however he heard Kai call his name.

"Hey Rick!" the tanned boy called, "Come here man."

Kai could be bossy sometimes. Rick would've told Kai to shove his bossiness up his ass but since Karen was there, he kept quiet and came over.

"Hi Rick," Karen greeted. She usually cheered him up when he was having a bad day but since Kai was standing next to him, it wasn't working too well.

Kai asked him curiously, "Why are you here? I'm here to buy bread, flour, and other stuff for my restaurant. I want to beat the Inn in the food category."

Rick was confused. Everybody knew that Kai wanted to beat the Inn, food wise, but never talked about it. Since Karen looked just as confused, it's easy to see that he wasn't being so talkative. Yeah, it's easy to talk about anything to Kai, but, he never brags about stuff or talks about his past, unless he's trying to impress girls or piss him off. He always noticed this.

'Why is he talking openly about that? Kai never has. He says he doesn't care, not that I do,' Rick thought, 'And why does he always try to piss me off? Sometimes he can be a real assh…'

"What are you here to buy Rick?" Kai's voice broke his thoughts. He never cared about what Rick wanted to buy. Why was he asking now?

Rick spat, "Why do you care? I'm buying corn seed, not that it matters to you."

Karen took her left brown sandal off and threw it at Rick's face. Not only did it make him stumble and fall on his back but his nose started to bleed.

"You could be nicer to Kai! I don't understand why you think he's such a bad guy! Now buy your stupid seeds and take your pissy attitude somewhere else!" Karen yelled.

Rick couldn't say anything. He didn't have a good reason to get mad at the taller tanned boy this time. So, he got his money out and paid. Rick then walked out and started walking past the doctor's office.

As he entered the square, he heard fast footsteps. Rick stopped, but before he could see who was running, he got smashed into and fell straight into the ground, face first.

Rick yelled, "How many freaking times am I gonna fall down today?"

He got smacked in the head. "Stop yelling! Do you want the whole fuckin' world to hear?"

Rick knew that voice. He moved his head to where he could see Kai looking down on him. 'Wait a sec!' Rick thought, 'Kai's on top of me! … Oh my God.' Kai was taller, stronger, and older. This is very weird.

"Ummm… Would you get off me?" Rick asked as he blushed, but he tried to fight it. Kai blushed as well but harder than Rick. He got off of Rick. Kai offered Rick a hand as he started getting up but didn't take it.

Kai glared, "You know, I would like to get along with you this year. How about you try too?"

Rick snapped back, "You, trying to get along with me? Yeah right! Even if you were, I'm not going to try! Why should…"

Kai grabbed Rick's button up green tee shirt with one hand and the blonde's mouth with the other. This shocked Rick and he froze.

"Now listen to me," the older boy ordered, "I want to stop this stupid bickering. Now be calm, okay?" Rick just nodded. "… Good. How about we have supper at my beach house restaurant tonight to have better talking circumstances?" Kai slowly removed his hand from Rick's mouth but not his shirt.

"Hell no!" Rick yelled. This startled Kai a bit. "I guess I can try to get along with you," the blonde said slowly, but then yelled, "But I'm not gonna have supper with you!" Kai was shocked at first, but then smirked.

"What's with the smirk? Why I…" The younger stopped when the grip on his shirt tightened and he got pulled extremely close to Kai.

Kai's face was right next to Rick's left ear. He whispered, "You know, everybody in town knows you hate me and would do just about anything to get rid of me."

Rick didn't like where this was going. He tried to take a step back but got pulled right back in.

"I'm not finished," the tanned boy replied in a serious tone. Rick thought, 'I've never heard Kai serious before, or at least, not like this.' The blonde started to panic on the inside.

"Everyone knows you hate me. If I were to spread a rumor saying you tried to get me to leave or did something to my restaurant to try to get me to leave. Don't you think they would believe me because of your hate? Do you want that?" Kai asked.

Rick answered, "N-no." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. 'That son of a bitch is blacking mailing me! Why the hell would Kai do this?'

"Now," Kai replied, "How about supper at my restaurant at 6?" Rick thought, 'What choice do I have?' He answered, "Yeah, I'll come," he didn't sound enthused.

The older boy smirked and whispered in the blonde's ear, "Okay then, 6 o'clock. Don't be late."

Suddenly, Kai breathed warm air into Rick's ear slowly. This made the blonde twitch and blush at the same time. The older boy smirked.

"Do you like it when I do that?" he asked quietly. Rick didn't answer. Instead, he tried to push Kai away and run for it. Ho got the older boy to let go of his shirt but he didn't get too far because Kai grabbed Rick's left wrist. Kai squeezed so hurt that it made the watch on his wrist hurt and he winced.

"Don't forget about tonight or know what will happen," Kai said in a serious tone, "I'll see you then." The tanned boy then let go of Rick's wrist and started walking to his restaurant.

-please tell me what you think and let me know if anyone wants me to continue because I will. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Harvest Moon- Challenged Love

Yaoi (boyxboy)

Pairing-Rick/Kai from MFOMT

This story is about how Kai came to love Rick and, well, everyone knows why Rick doesn't like Kai. They start to get along and learn how to be friends. The two of them also learn how to love each other.

Ch. 2 - Too Much Wine

Rick P.O.V.

Kai had finally let go of me. He turned and starting walking to the beach. I just stood there and was frozen, frozen in fear. I had never really been scared of anything before, but that scared the piss outta me. He grabbed me, blackmailed me, and breathed in my ear. How is that not scary! Especially, since that all came from Kai. Kai! The guy that's nice and fun to everyone, but always bugged me since we were kids, but that's not the point!

My thoughts broke when I realized Kai had stopped. He wasn't outside of the square yet, but just about. He looked back at me. My feet were ready to run if he tried anything. I glared but he smirked. The older boy then did kind of a back hand wave. Then he took off again.

When I couldn't see him anymore, I let my breath out. I started holding my breath without thinking when he turned around to look at me. I look at the time and it said 3:15 pm. Then I took it off to find a couple of small bruises developing on my wrist so I placed the watch in my pocket.

As I walked home, some questions were running through my mind. 'Why the hell did he breathe in my ear like that and ask if I like it? What is wrong with that guy? He tries to get along with me, blackmails me, is actually serious about something, and does that! I swear, he is take some fucked up drugs or something. And is he gay or was he just being a dick? Probably just being a dick like he always is to me. I could never see that guy being gay, not that I want to.'

The more I thought of all this stuff, the angrier I got as I walked as I walked into my house and put the corn seeds on the counter.

"Hello Rick," my mother greets, "Thank you for getting the corn seed for me." I regret it. "You can wait until tomorrow to plant those, but, would you feed the chickens? Popuri was in such a hurry to see how Ann was that she forgot."

I forgot that Ann was sick. "Oh yeah. Has Popuri called to tell you how she was doing?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied as she put the dishes away. "She's doing a little bit better but still not well. Popuri is going to stay there for the night to bring her support, so I'm going to cook something small for dinner tonight. What would you like?"

'Damn it! I don't want to answer that question.' I was hesitant but I replied, "Actually, I was going to eat at someone else's tonight."

My mom then looked at me and gave me that 'look.' "So, whose house are you going to? It better not be a girl's. Unless it's Karen's, then it's ok."

"Mom! For Pete sakes! I'm 17 years old! I'm not going to a girl's house for a date! I'd go to the Inn…"

Then my mom asked with a little too much enthusiasm, "Are you spending some time with your other friends? You hardly ever spend time with guys your age."

I just stood there with steam coming out of my ears because I was so flustered. I tried to keep my voice as calm as possible as I answered, "Y-yeah. Now, I'm going to go feed the chickens. I'll be back in in a few."

I walked outside to fill the chicken ben with feed and then went inside to shower. The water seemed to wash away the anger and strangeness that I felt. I started to think of my father and how we had made when I was young. Even though Kai had only breathed in my ear, I felt like I broke that promise in a way, even though I did nothing wrong. My father wanted me to be a good Christian man. But then again, Dad was supposed to return in 10 years but hadn't. So, I wasn't quite sure what to think of my father or the situation with Kai.

When I walked into my bedroom, I put on a green polo. It had three buttons but I only buttoned two or else I would have choked. I also wore jeans and a pair of tennis shoes. I didn't really know how to dress but I didn't want to look too nice or look like I just rolled out of bed.

I looked at the clock to the time of 5:30pm. I sighed as I went downstairs to leave.

"Bye Rick!" my mom yelled as I went out the door, "Be home by 10!"

I replied back, "I know!"

Some of the thoughts that I was having before were running through my head as well as new. 'Why does Kai want to get along with me? Probably to be with my sister without any problems. Should I try to get along with him? It depends if he keeps blackmailing me. Is he gay? Doubt it. What are we having for supper tonight?'

When I think about that, I have no idea what we are having. I don't even know what he serves at that place. Shit! I hope it's something good.

I arrived at the Beach House Restaurant. It was now 5:47pm. Kai was standing outside. He then noticed me and waved. He was smiling and waving at me… Okay… Weird.

I walk up to him and ask, "Why are you standing outside?"

He answered with a smile, "I've been waiting for you Rick. Come on in. I made pizza."

We walked in and I was surprised. It was kind of small, but, nice. The place was clean and had a lot of antiques on the walls. I really like the place actually. I didn't plan on telling him that though. "So, what do you think Rick?" Shit.

We sat down at a table in the far left corner. My back was facing the wall and Kai was opposite of me.

"So," Kai repeated, "Do you like the place?" I gulped. "I-it's ok I guess." I wasn't trying to sound like I was lying but I don't think it worked because Kai started to smirk.

I got mad and yelled, "Do you have to have that same smug smirk on your face every time I get mad or try to lie?"

Kai just busted up laughing after that which only made me angrier. He answered, "Yes, because it's fun. You know, you're the only person I can aggravate." He started laughing again, "It's fun to aggravate you Rick."

I was getting so mad. "You know what? You can be a real dick sometimes! I swear one of these days I…a…a"

I grabbed the closest napkin and sneezed. Kai started laughing aga, but then stopped when we both realized that my nose was bleeding.

'Oh shit! My nose wasn't healed from when Karen hit me in the face. This just sucks.' My thoughts broke when I realized that Kai was approaching me. I panicked and took a few steps back. Unfortunately, I fell backwards because of one of my shoelaces. The back of my head smashed into the wall when I fell on the ground. It didn't feel too good either.

Kai then lifted my face to look at his. It felt really strange to have someone stare at me as I have blood dripping down my face from my nose. Kai started to wipe the blood away with a black handkerchief. I was very confused on his kindness. He has never been this nice to me before so I didn't understand why he was now. I tried to jerk away but he slammed my head into the wall so I'd stop. It hurt enough so I did. "W-what? Why?"

The tanned boy smiled a bit as he replied, "I guess that leaves a where, when, and how." His smile quickly faded as he continued to clean off the blood.

"… Why are you helping me? No one ever helps me unless I ask."

The older boy remarked, "Well first off, you never let anyone help you. Like the time you broke your leg. Your mom didn't even know that you had been going to the doctor because you didn't want her to worry or help you with it. You had a really light cast so no one would be able to see it under your pant leg…"

"How the hell do you know that? I never told her or anyone about that!" I asked in shock.

Kai answered, " I had heard the doctor and nurse talk about it one year. But, I had already known that you had a broken leg. I could tell by the way you moved your leg when you took a step. It was easy for me to see."

"Why are you helping me? And I don't think it would have been easy to see that my leg was broken because you were the only one who noticed."

The tanned boy sighed, "I guess I noticed it because I watch you a lot… And I want to help you whenever you need it. I always want to be there when you need someone."

I was absolutely shocked by the answer that he just gave me. I was speechless for a sec until he asked, "You want something to drink? I have water, juice…" I interrupted, "You have any wine?"

"Will black cherry work?" I nodded. 'I need some after this crazy day.' He went and came back with about three bottles of wine and some water bottles. In the course of five minutes, however, I finished all three of those bottles.

Kai sighed, "That isn't good to drink that much in such a short amount of time."

I remarked, "Like I care." We were then both silent for a little while before I had the guts to ask. "Why _are_ you trying to get along with me?"

The tanned boy looked at me seriously but stuttered, "… Because I-I…"

I suddenly started to get a really bad headache and grabbed my head. I was starting to feel sick.

"Rick! Are you alright? RICK!"

Everything started going black. I think I had too much wine. Then I collapsed.

- Sorry the chapter was so long and that it took me so long to update. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Harvest Moon- Challenged Love

Yaoi (boyxboy)

Pairing-Rick/Kai from MFOMT

This story is about how Kai came to love Rick and, well, everyone knows why Rick doesn't like Kai. They start to get along and learn how to be friends. The two of them also learn how to love each other.

Ch. 3- The Reasons Why

Kai P.O.V.

"Thank you for calling me," I heard over the phone. I replied, "Your welcome Liddia. He can stay here for the night. Good thing I have an extra bed, huh?" There was a slight chuckle before hearing her reply, "Yes. Anyway, I'll let you go. Thank you for everything Kai."

"No prob. Bye!" I hung up the phone and headed to my bedroom in the back of my restaurant. I had two single bed on the left and right sides of the room, a green chair, and an in-table.

Rick was in the bed to the right. 'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps,' I thought, 'even when he's drunk.' I remembered the first prank I pulled on Rick that started the whole war between, which is really too bad because it was an accident. He was asleep then too.

*Flashback*

I was looking for flowers to give to the girl named Popuri because I wanted to impress her. It had been my first summer there and I was only seven years old at the time.

"Where are some of those pink flowers she told me about?" I had mumbled to myself as I was getting myself lost in the forest. I started to panic as I went deeper. "Hello?" I cried, "Is anyone out there?"

I fell over some rocks and scraped my knees. Then, I looked up to see a lake with a floating cave in the middle of it right in front of me, and there were the pink flowers I was looking all around for. I also noticed someone lying down in some grass by me. Once I pick some of those flowers, I went to see who it was. It was Rick and he was sleeping.

'I wonder why he's sleeping out here,' I thought as I got down on my knees. 'He looks so peaceful. Maybe it's better to sleep out here.'

Even though he had told me to stay away from his sister a few days before because he was being the overprotective brother, I didn't, and, I wanted to get to know Rick better. You could say that Rick was one of the first people to show his dislike for me.

I had lain down on my side to face Rick. Also, I grabbed his closest arm and hugged it with mine, and put my other hand, with the flowers, on his chest.

It felt nice to sleep out there beside him. Although, I woke a few hours later up in a waiting room in the hospital because apparently Rick was allergic to the pollen from the summer flowers. The pollen doesn't spread easily but since some were on his chest, he got sick. He's hated me since.

*End of Flashback*

I laughed quietly as I remembered that beginner of our war and love chain. Okay, so maybe Rick didn't feel or see any love, but I did.

I've liked him for a very long time. When I see him look or talk to someone else sometimes, I get jealous. That's why I talk to his sister all the time, so he will notice me. I mean, she's a great friend too, but that's all. I know this isn't the best way to get his attention and I wish it were more, but it's not. Having him hate me is all I have with him.

He wasn't nice to because he either liked me or felt sorry for me. In fact, he didn't like me at all. I had a bad experience when I was a kid.

*Flashback*

On my street, I was known as the poor abused kid. That's because I was. My dad beat me up a lot when I was young, whether it was punches to the face or kicks to the stomach, he did it. I was around five at the time. I'm kind of surprised I'm not dead or something from that.

You see, my dad had a major drinking problem. It got worse when I was born. Now, he didn't rape or molest me, but, he molested my mom a lot. He would tie her to the bed, put a gag on her mouth, and you can guess the rest. She had wanted to get a divorce with him the moment I was born because she wanted a better life for me but she wasn't able to afford it. She was also too afraid to go to the police about this stuff or to talk to her family about it.

He usually tied me up and put me in a closet so I wouldn't go get help whenever he did stuff to my mom. However, there was one night where he was really drunk and didn't tie the knots on me too well. Because of this, I went over to a neighbor's house and they called the police.

That night was when my dad was arrested for rape and child abuse. My mom went to the hospital as well. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle on my mom's side until she got better and was home again. However, that didn't happen because she ended up killing herself over the abuse and grief she had from all those years. My relatives tried to tell me that she died in the hospital when I was little but I eventually got the truth.

After all this, I permanently lived with my aunt and uncle. They had told everyone in our small town about it. Everyone knew and felt sorry for me. I hated it.

I came to Mineral Town to see the beach house my mom had owned. She told me to make it into something special when I was older. I wanted to, for her.

It was nice to meet new people that knew nothing about me or my past. I had asked my aunt and uncle to not tell anyone here because I didn't want anyone else to know. Everyone in Mineral Town was nice which made it feel like my home town. I hated that feeling. I was just looking for something different, anything.

Then, I met Rick. When we first met, I had been talking to his sister. He came right up to me and told me to stay away from his sister because he didn't know or trust me. His sister got so mad at him but I was interested. He wasn't one of those kids that were nice to me because he felt sorry for me or liked me. He didn't like me at all.

I started to watch Rick more and more, until eventually, it became all the time. I figured out why he acted the way he did. You know, nice, yet overprotective, and getting angry so easily.

The anger was for his father because he left when he was five years old. Even though it was for a good cause, he still built up anger inside. He comes from a nice family, which is where his kindness comes from. Unfortunately, I never got to see it much when I was around him. And finally, he's overprotective. He has a younger sister to take care of, a best friend (Karen) who always gets herself in trouble, and a mom who is sick all the time. He runs errands, takes care of chickens, and takes care of his friends and family. Now that I think about it, I'm surprised he hasn't hurt me yet, especially with all the stress he has to put up with.

Even though I'm the one who's a year older, Rick always seemed older than me because of all his responsibilities. I only had to take care of myself mostly. I hope that someday, I can take care of him. I want to always.

*End of Flashback*

I then looked at the sail boat shaped clock on the in table which read 12:31am and sighed. 'I should probably get to bed,' I thought to myself as I got out of my chair and head to the left side of the room. I stopped and looked over at Rick. He was on his side, facing the wall. I walked over to him. He looked relaxed and at peace.

'I know I shouldn't… but I'll never get another chance,' I reasoned with myself as I lay down next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I pulled him close to me.

I kissed his cheek lightly and whisper, 'goodnight,' even though he won't hear it. I buried my face into his back a little. Even though it was hot outside, it was freezing in that little building so, Rick's bit of warmth felt nice.

For the first time in a long time, I didn't have nightmares of my past. I had a peaceful sleep, first one in years.

-Thanks for reading! Sorry for taking so long to update. I hope everyone enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

Harvest Moon- Challenged Love

Yaoi (boyxboy)

Pairing-Rick/Kai from MFOMT

This story is about how Kai came to love Rick and, well, everyone knows why Rick doesn't like Kai. They start to get along and learn how to be friends. The two of them also learn how to love each other.

Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this far! Sorry I'm really slow about updating but I am working on it. I hope everyone is enjoying so far.

Warning: There will be kissing and touches but no touching of man-hoods or sex. Also, there is some cussing.

Enjoy!

Ch. 4- I won't let you go

It was the first of summer, and oddly, it was raining quite hard, harder than it had for a while. It was 10 o'clock in the morning as Rick started to wake up. As his vision became clearer, he noticed that the room was unfamiliar to him.

'Huh? Where am I?' Rick wondered as he started to wake up more, 'I think I was at Kai's restaurant last night and…'

He suddenly sat up as he remembered what had happened last night. The meal, the nosebleed, and drinking all that wine in the course of a few minutes but couldn't remember anything after that. Rick then looked around the room more closely and assumed he was in the back of the restaurant.

The blonde then noticed something tugging on his waist lightly. He looked down and saw tan arms wrapped around his waist. 'No. It couldn't be…' Rick turned his head slowly to the right and saw Kai sleeping. Kai had his arms wrapped around Rick's waist and he was sleeping next to the blonde.

"….."

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL?" Rick yelled. Kai woke up with a jolt and then fell off the bed. "Owww…" Kai mumbled as he got to his feet, "What happened? What's going on?"

The blonde just glared at Kai. "I wake up and I find you sleeping next to me. Would you care to explain…? " Rick then stopped in his tracks and thought for a second. He drank a lot and didn't remember anything after that. Could he and Kai…

Kai just stood there with a confused expression because one minute he was being yelled at and then everything went quite except for the rain outside.

Rick looked at Kai and looked frightened. "Kai, what happened last night? Did we… you know… um?" Rick couldn't bring himself to ask, especially if he was wrong. Kai on the other hand was trying to understand what he was asking, but then put the pieces together a few seconds after.

"Are you asking if we had sex last night?" When Rick didn't answer, Kai smirked for a second before he started to laugh. Rick was getting pissed, _again_. "Are you kidding me? Why wouldn't I ask that? I drank last night and don't remember anything. Then, I wake up and you're sleeping next to me?"

Kai laughed for a bit longer before calming down and replying, "No, we didn't have sex last night." He was still grinning when answering that question. Rick was still mad when he asked, "Then why were you sleeping next to me? I see another bed over there you could have slept in. Why not sleep there?"

Now the tanned boy stopped grinning and became nervous. He had not expected Rick to keep pushing the subject. He answered in a more serious tone, "You sure you want the answer to that question?"

Rick was now confused instead of mad. Why _wouldn't_ he want to know? That behavior was kind of strange, even for him. 'Is he afraid of the dark or something?' Rick was confused but he was curious now and nodded.

Kai sighed a little because he figured the results weren't going to be good but he wasn't going to hide it forever. So, he got on the bed with Rick and started approaching him. When Rick realized how close Kai was getting, he started to back up until his back hit the wall. The blonde started getting nervous when Kai was right in front of him.

There was hardly any space between them now. Kai put his knees on Rick's sides and then took a light grip on his shoulders to keep the blonde still. Rick was extremely nervous and didn't like where this was going. He couldn't move and Kai has been so unpredictable lately…

The tanned boy's lips got very close to the blonde's left ear and whispered, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I promise. Just relax, okay?"

After saying this, Kai slide his left hand down to brush the blonde's waist. This made Rick twitch a bit. "I-I have to go," Rick stuttered as he was trying to ignore the touch that felt so nice to him, "I have to feed the chickens today and… an, ah!"

Rick was cut off as Kai started to kiss his neck. It wasn't hard enough to bleed or bruise but it still had some pressure to it. He stopped for a second though to answer, "Your mom said that she would have your sister take care of the chickens today." After answering, he went back to the blonde's neck but started to bite some.

Rick was having an extremely difficult time making any thoughts or concentrate on anything because of this unexpected treatment. He did, however, manage to think of another excuse. "W-what about th-the dog fris-b-bee contest?" He couldn't believe he stuttered so much but it was so hard to do anything since Kai was making him feel really good, but not in a good way. Kai then bit on Rick collarbone and this bite was done harder than the other kisses and bites, which isn't good for Rick because that made it feel so much better. Kai then backed away from Rick's neck to answer, "There won't be a contest today. It's raining too hard outside."

The tanned boy then looked at the blonde in front of him. Rick looked really scared of what just happened and Kai starts to wonder if he took things too far. Kai looked to the side for little bit but then looked backed at Rick and asked, "Are you that afraid of me right now?"

It was now Rick's turn to look away. His face was beat red from the event that took place but probably became worse as he answered, "Yes, I am kind of scared." The younger boy then looked at Kai. "You have me trapped to the wall, and then you start touching and kissing me. I don't understand why you're doing this."

Kai was surprised that Rick wasn't completely shoving him away like he expected but he still had to be careful to completely not scare Rick away. The older boy was also kind of surprised that Rick didn't understand why he had been kissing him but maybe Rick just didn't know what to think so Kai was going to answer his questions.

The older boy smiled. He lightly held the younger boy's chin. "You can be a little clueless sometimes." Rick wanted to get mad but didn't, because of the way Kai was looking at him. Rick had seen Kai grin when he was having fun or flirting and smirk at him but has never seen Kai smile quite like this, like, he was truly happy.

"I love you," Rick snapped right out of his thought when he heard that. The blonde blushed a bright red. Suddenly, the older boy leaned in until their lips met. The kiss held a lot of passion, but, there also seemed to be desperation in the kiss, like he was begging Rick to stay but without words. Kai held on Rick's hands in one of his own and intertwined their fingers.

The older boy separated for breath, but then came right back to kissing the younger ones lips. He then nibbled on Rick's bottom lip to open the other's mouth some. When he did, Kai slipped his tongue in to play with Rick's. The younger boy was hesitant at first but eventually gave in. They eventually separated for breath. Kai looked at Rick, whose blush was a lot more noticeable.

Rick was kind of mad at himself for various reasons. One that was on his mind was his father. He had promised to be a good Christian man for his friends and family but making out with another guy didn't quite fall under that category. Also, he never was very good at being religious because it always remaindered him of his father and how his dad left ten years ago. So, he never was the best at that before this incident anyway but he felt like he really broke that promise now. However, it didn't bother him as much as he expected it to.

The younger boy also couldn't believe that he and Kai just did all that. This was unexpected from Kai. He always talked and flirted with girls. One would never guess that he was interested in guys. 'Wait. No one would think or believe this. We have never gotten along. Maybe this is just some kind of sick revenge joke…'

"So, did you have fun?" Kai asked with a smirk. Rick started getting red again and looked kind of shocked because Kai asked that. The blonde then turned away and answered, "No! You shouldn't be doing this." He then looked back at Kai. "One day you say you want to get along and the next you start touching me, kissing me, and tell me you love me! I don't understand. We've always argued and have for years, since we first met. Is this some kind of revenge joke?" Rick asked angrily.

Kai was expecting this but he wanted to make the other see that he meant what he said. The tanned boy grabbed one of Rick's wrists and pulled him into an embrace. Rick's eyes widened.

The older boy answered seriously, "This isn't a joke. It never was. At first, I picked fights with you because you treated me differently. When I was a kid, everyone was nice to me. People at home felt sorry for me and everyone here made me feel like I was at home even though they didn't know anything about me or what my father did."

Rick interrupted, "Your fathe…" Kai put a couple of fingers on Rick's lips.

"It doesn't matter," Kai replied, "The point is, you were the only person who treated me differently, hated. You would think I would hate you too but…" Kai then looked Rick straight in the eye, "But I ended up falling for you instead. I've cared about you for a long time."

Kai took a light grip on Rick's chin again. He was leaning in to kiss him but stopped when both of their stomachs growled. Kai chuckled.

"Well, I guess our stomachs are thinking the same thing," Kai grinned as he got off of Rick and got some clothes out. "I'm going to change in here. You can wait in the dining area until I'm done, then I'll take you out to lunch."

Rick was starting to get angry because he was getting bossed around and it felt like he was trying to take him out on a date but tried to answer calmly, "No thanks. I'm going home." Rick then got off the bed, got his glasses off the in table, and left the room.

Kai started to follow Rick through the food storage. He asked seriously, "Why do want to go home? If you want different clothes, I'll give you some. I'm only a little taller than you." Kai knew that wasn't why. 'Rick is probably confused about everything and isn't ready to go eat with me. I did make it sound like a date… He probably wants to forget everything that happened,' Kai thought.

"No! I'm not going to wear your clothes! I have my own at home," Rick said with anger, "I don't get you or any of this. I just want to forget everything that happened at this restaurant." Kai thought, 'I expected that but damn that hurts.' Kai was kind of sad and kind of mad but he continued to follow Rick.

When Rick got to the dining part of the building, he ran for the door. This made Kai's temper worse as he ran after him. They both ran around the counter, tables, and chairs. Unfortunately for Rick, just as he was about to grab the door handle, Kai grabbed a good part of the other's shirt and pulled him back.

Rick thought, 'Oh shit! So close,' Kai then wrapped his arms around the others waist, 'I'm screwed, and I almost got away.'

"You know, I'm not going to let you go," Kai whispered into the other's ear a bit angrily. The older boy then licked the outside of Rick's ear. Just that made Rick weak in the knees. "Even if you run away today, I'll come after you tomorrow. I'm not giving up."

"B-but why?" Rick stuttered. The older boy answered, "I think if you totally hated me, you would have left the moment you woke up. You didn't even push me away when I kissed your neck. I think it's possible you feel something, you just may not realize it yet." Kai then nibbled lightly on Rick's earlobe.

Rick couldn't take it. Once Kai was done, Rick elbowed him in the stomach. Kai tripped over a chair right after being elbowed. Taking this opportunity, Rick runs out into the rain and runs straight home. While running, Rick looked back to see if Kai was following him, which he wasn't, but Rick continued to run anyway until he was home. When he got there, he went inside in a rush.

"Welcome home Rick," his mom greeted as Rick took off his shoes. His sister gasped. "You're getting water all over the floor." Then she looked at him angrily, "And why didn't you call me to tell me that Kai was here a day early. But I guess that's to be expected. You never did like him."

Rick just glared and mumbled, "I'm taking a shower." He went upstairs quietly. The blonde kind of wanted to forget this day but everything was just so confusing now. He didn't know what to think.

Kai was still on the floor and thought about everything that happened this morning as well as just now before Rick left. 'I pushed things too far, didn't I? ...Rick, I'm so sorry.'

Note: Hey guys! This chapter is a bit different than the others but I hope everyone still enjoyed it. If anyone wants me to keep updating, just let me know. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Harvest Moon- Challenged Love

Yaoi (boyxboy)

Pairing-Rick/Kai from MFOMT

This story is about how Kai came to love Rick and, well, everyone knows why Rick doesn't like Kai. They start to get along and learn how to be friends. The two of them also learn how to love each other.

Ch. 5- The Dog Competition

Rick was dragging the next morning. He didn't sleep well last night because of what happened that morning. When he did get to sleep, he dreamed about it. He just couldn't win.

The blonde walked downstairs after he got dressed to see if everyone else was ready for the Dog Frisbee Contest. His sister seemed overjoyed.

"Why are you so happy?" the blonde asked as sat down at the kitchen table, "You hate this Dog Contest."

She smiled, "Because, I'll get to see Kai again. I went to see him yesterday afternoon. Although, he seemed really depressed and upset when I saw him."

Rick had opened a book at that time but dropped it when he heard that. The blonde panicked and worried that Kai may have told Popuri about yesterday morning. However, he didn't act worried and just picked up his book.

Their mother looked worried. "Oh dear. Did he say what was bothering him?" Rick thought, 'Oh shit.'

"No," she answered. The blonde looked relieved. "No matter how many times I asked, he said he didn't want to talk about it.

"Oh, and then he completely changed the subject and asked if Rick was coming to the dog competition," Popuri finished.

Rick dropped his book again. "He what? Why!"

"He was hoping you would be there. That's what he said when I asked why. Why would he want you to be there? You ruin everything," the teen girl remarked.

The blonde was getting flustered. "I'll ignore that, but, now there is no way in hell that I'm going to that contest."

"But I told him you would be there…"

Rick interrupted, "I don't care! Why would I want to go there? To see his smug face? I don't think s…"

"Enough!" Lillia yelled, "Rick, be nice and watch your language! You are going whether you like it or not! Not stop being…" She stopped when she noticed the bruises on Rick's wrist. Lillia then grabbed his hand in one of her hands and a part of his arm in the other. "Dear, what happened? How did you get these?" Popuri came over and turned a little pale. She never did well with scars, bruises, or blood. Then his mom saw that there were a few swollen spots on his neck. Lillia moved his shirt a little to see that a part of his collar bone was bruised.

Popuri yelled, "Ahhh! A hickey!" Rick got mad and threw his book at her. "That's not what it is!" He lied.

"Wait," Popuri said, "Was Kai helping you so you could spend the night with a girl?" Popuri asked. Rick turned completely white. She had it all wrong.

She gasped. "Did you seriously? Who was it you were with? Karen?"

Rick then yelled, "NO! I did not spend the night at a girl's house! I didn't do anything with a girl last night! It's not a HICKEY!" He then stood up from his chair and Popuri ran out the door.

"Rick," his mom said, "If you say you didn't do anything of that sort, then I believe you. You have never done that sort of thing. I trust you. But… what did happen then?" He wanted to answer his mom honestly, he really did. But he just lied to her, and, she probably wouldn't believe that Kai did that to him anyway. Even if she did, she would be ashamed of what he let Kai do to him.

"It doesn't matter," Rick grinned, "Now let's get going or we're going to miss it."

*A little bit later*

Well, they _finally_ got to the beach. Lillia went to the towel that she always sat on, Popuri went to find Kai, and Rick went to the towel that he and Karen always sat on together.

Unfortunately, Karen wasn't there yet, so Rick stood under the umbrella next to the towel. He loved the breeze and the sound of the waves. He always did. The blonde suddenly felt something lightly touching the swollen spots on his neck.

"I guess I bit too hard." Rick jumped away from the voice and the touch. He looked and saw it was Kai. Who else would it be?

"Hey," Kai greeted cheerfully, "Wow. I didn't know you could jump that high…"

"What do you want from me?" Rick interrupted. Kai grinned and then leaned over to the blonde and was about to kiss the blonde's cheek but got pushed away.

"Don't you dare," Rick almost growled, "Don't you ever touch me or kiss me again. Got it? I am not like that. I hate you anyway." Kai kind of looked hurt from that comment but pushed it away just as quick as it came. Everyone then went to the other side of the beach to watch the beginning of the contest accept for Kai and Rick.

The older boy tried to hide his slight hurt with a smirk. Then he decided to push things a little. "Really?" Kai asked, not sounding convinced, "You really didn't enjoy yesterday? I don't believe you. You sure blushed a lot and…"

"Shut up," Rick replied angrily, "Just shut up! I don't know why I let you do that or, why you even did that! You think I'm that easy? Well, I'm not and I…"

Kai then grabbed the upper part of Rick's arms and pulled him into a light kiss, a peck.

"I know you're not easy," Kai said and then thought, 'Trust me. I know.'

"I just couldn't help myself. You were just so cute sitting there, and I liked the feel of you on my lips…" the older stopped when he saw how angry Rick was getting.

"That's it!" Rick yelled as he punched Kai across the face. He was lucky the whole crowd had not heard him which they didn't because the crowd yelled and cheered as Rick yelled and punched. Well, no one noticed but one person.

Kai was just as surprised it happened as Rick was surprised that he did it. The older boy rubbed the hurt spot on his face. He was mad now.

He grabbed Rick's shirt. "What am I going to have to do to get through to you? I don't want to be your enemy! I never was actually. I didn't annoy you because I hated you! I did it so you would look at me. I didn't know how to get your attention… I care about you," Kai then let go of his shirt and cupped one of his cheeks.

It felt weird for Rick at first. He had thought a lot about what happened yesterday and was now thinking of what was happening now. The blonde was starting to believe what the other was saying. He looked at the ground because he started to blush.

Kai lifted his face up to look at him. "What do you think? Would you like to have supper with me tomorrow night? I won't blackmail you or anything this time. I promise."

Before Rick could answer someone replied, "That's quite enough." They both looked to and saw that it was the Doctor. "I don't know what's going on here. All I know is that I saw that Rick punched you and you grabbed his shirt Kai."

The Doctor and Rick had shared a dislike towards Kai. He did not trust Kai as much as other people, but he noticed that Kai started most of the disagreements the past couple of years, not Rick, like most people thought. Despite his dislike, the Doctor never showed it. Rick only discussed his dislike towards Kai with the Doctor because the Doctor was not fond of him either.

"Rick, would you come with me? Your mother wanted to speak with you," the Doctor replied. Kai removed his hand from the blonde's face. Rick then headed towards the crowd. The Doctor glared at Kai for a second before going to catch up with Rick.

When he caught up with Rick, he replied, "You know, I actually sent your mother home with Elli earlier due to the heat." Rick looked at him with a confused expression. "The reason I lied was because I thought you would want to get away from Kai."

"Thanks Doctor." Rick said, but wearing a worried expression. 'Maybe I should talk to Kai later today…'

The Doctor noticed the worried expression. "Of all things I thought Kai may be or think, I never expected him to be interested in men." He stopped when he noticed the _doomed_ look on the other's face.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything to anyone. It's not my place to. I was just surprised is all," the Doctor answered, and looking over to see that Rick didn't look as worried but was still worried about other things. "Do you like him?"

Rick replied angrily, "No! I hate him! I've hated him for years." He couldn't believe this. 'No. NO! Why does he like me? I don't understand! It isn't supposed to be like this! It's just… not.' He didn't know what to think anymore.

"You should at least give him an answer to the invitation he gave you after the contest." Rick nodded in agreement as they started to watch the Dog Competition.

Note: Hey guys! Thanks for reading so far! I hope everyone likes it! Hey, let me know what you think, but if you don't like this story or have negative feedback, then please don't respond. If you want me to continue, then just let me know. Again, thanks for reading everyone!


End file.
